


Honeymoon

by NicHawkins



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicHawkins/pseuds/NicHawkins
Summary: Nic and Conrad go on their honeymoon to Anguilla travelling on Marshall's private jet.Mostly fluff and smut.
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Nicolette Nevin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Honeymoon

"This is freakin' unreal!" Nic squealed as they began taking off. Conrad chuckled at her excitement. They were sitting opposite each other on Marshall's private jet. The plush leather seats, the glass of champagne they'd both been given as they'd boarded the plane, the quietness of them being the only passengers. It was all a world away from anything she was used to. Nic couldn't believe she was on a private plane! She'd never even flown first class before.

Now as they drank whiskey and gazed out of the window at the clear blue sky, fluffy white clouds and the depths of the ocean below, Nic thought back to the past 24 hours. It had been a bit of a whirlwind and she had yet to catch her breath. 

Spending the morning getting ready with Mina and Jessica. Mina shoehorning her into her dress that suddenly seemed quite tight. It had fit her perfectly at her last dress fitting just a week before. She had panicked a little when she thought they wouldn't be able to get her into it properly. Thankfully Mina is a sewing wizz and pretty much sewed her into it. She told her to not expect to breathe much for the next 12 hours which had caused them all to fall about laughing and Nic to almost split her newly stitched dress.

When Kyle had arrived and told her how beautiful she looked and how proud her mom and Jessie would be if they could see her in her wedding dress, she almost ruined her perfectly applied makeup. As he walked her down the aisle she was overwhelmed with how much she loved her dad and how happy she was that they had repaired their relationship.

How she had gasped when she saw how breathtaking Conrad looked as he stood waiting for her as she walked down the aisle towards him. The rush of love she felt as they stood taking their vows in front of their family and friends. The intensity of their kiss as they were pronounced husband and wife. 

The sweetness of Conrad's hand on hers as they cut the wedding cake and the sweet deliciousness of the wedding cake. The look of complete love in Conrad's eyes as they locked on hers when they had their first dance. The hilarity of the sheer horror on Mina's face as she caught Nic's bouquet.

The exhaustion they both felt when they'd finally come home from their wedding reception. How they'd giggled when they realised that they were both far too exhausted and intoxicated to consumate their marriage on their wedding night. 

The complete and utter shambles of Conrad trying to help her out of her wedding dress, when his fingers were too drunk to work properly. How she'd fallen onto the bed laughing as he'd become dumbfounded that undoing the zip and hooks hadn't made any difference in getting the dress off her. 

The way he'd kissed her when she had finally managed to get the dress over her head and he saw her in her bridal underwear. How they had fallen asleep mid fumble, Conrad still wearing his pants and shoes. Waking up with a slight hangover and realising they had overslept and only had an hour to shower, finish packing and get to the airport. 

The way Conrad kept calling her Mrs Hawkins. 

She couldn't quite believe they were actually married. Looking down at the platinum wedding band that now accompanied her engagement ring on her left hand, she smiled. Conrad noticed her looking at her left hand and looked down at the wedding band on his own left hand. Smiling, he covered her hand with his own, their wedding rings clinking as he did. 

Leaning over Nic kissed him softly. "Mmmn," he murmured, returning her kiss. "Have you ever wanted to join the mile high club?" 

She giggled, "We can't, the crew will know!"

"So, we are on our honeymoon!" He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively, causing her to giggle again. 

He pulled her by the hand in the direction of the bathroom. "Well, at least it's roomier than your average airplane bathroom." Nic stated before she pounced on Conrad pinning him to the door that he had just managed to lock. 

Conrad made a "Hmph," sound as Nic kissed him hard. His hands gripped her waist and he pulled her into him. Nic let her hands wander under his shirt, feeling his toned stomach, before pulling his t-shirt off in one quick motion. She let her hands slide back down his chest slowly, feeling his soft skin and hard muscles. 

He moaned into her mouth and walked her into the sink. Her lower back banged against the cold ceramic and she tingled all over as Conrad pressed himself into her. Her nipples hardened quickly underneath her thin blouse begging for him to touch them. Conrad seemed to notice as he moaned and began running his fingers over the hard buds. 

He moved his lips slowly down her jaw to her neck, nipping and sucking whilst he did. His hands unbuttoning her blouse quickly before moving to caress her breasts. Nic could feel him becoming harder beneath his jeans and it was making her even wetter. She moaned as his mouth reached the valley of her breasts.

He pulled softly at the cups of her bra releasing her breasts. Nic groaned as he took her right nipple in his mouth whirling his tongue over the hard bud before biting softly. Causing Nic to let out a little scream. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he sucked on her nipple hungrily.

His hands slid down her hips to her thighs, before he moved them under the thin fabric of her skirt. He slowly pulled her skirt up to her waist as he moved his mouth down over her stomach to her panties. Nic's breath quickened as Conrad moved his fingers inside her underwear and traced them over her slit. 

Nic gasped as he gripped the waistband of her panties with his teeth before pulling them down in one quick move. She gripped the sink and sat on the edge as Conrad positioned his head between her legs. He looked up at her with a sly smile on his face before he lightly ran a finger over her wet slit. 

"Mmmn," he mumured before running his tongue over her core. Her head flew back and she gripped the sink tightly. His tongue reached her clit and she couldn't stop the loud scream that escaped. He ran his tongue back and forth lightly over the little bud causing Nic to whimper.

"God, Nic, you're so fucking wet!" He moaned as he dove his tongue into her, making a curling motion and hitting her g-spot. Nic moaned loudly, her eyes closing as she gripped the sink with all her strength. He lapped up her juices hungrily. 

Nic could feel her climax approaching quickly as he pushed his fingers into her wet slit. Moving his lips over her clit before sucking it hard into his mouth. Nic saw stars as her head flung back and hit the mirror. She pushed herself against his mouth forcefully as she came violently. She couldn't stop herself from screaming out his name.

Conrad let out a chuckle as he made his way back up her body to her lips. He held her as she came back down from her euphoria, her breathing heavy. "I think the crew definately know what we're doing now." He said as he kissed her softly.

"I don't care." Nic said as she began fumbling with his belt, desperately trying to get it open. "I need you inside me now." Conrad began breathing heavily, he removed her hands and quickly undid his belt and zip. Pulling down his jeans and boxers in one move.

He thrust inside her quickly. His movements hard and fast. Nic let out a loud continous moan, her legs wrapping around Conrad's waist. He held onto her hips as he slowed his movements, pulling almost all the way out and then thrusting inside her deeply. Their lips found one another, their kisses hungry and needy, both of them desperate for more of each other. 

Nic moved her hips in sync with Conrad's thrusts and their rhythm became more frantic as they both neared their climaxes. Nic kissed her way down Conrad's neck causing him to groan. He moved his hand in between them and suddenly pressed his thumb against her clit causing her to scream and come undone. She screamed his name over and over as her orgasm shook through her body sending her into bliss. Her head hit the mirror again as all she could feel was Conrad and the pleasure waves he sent into her body as he thrust over and over.

Conrad's climax hit him suddenly, he buried his face in her neck as he exploded inside her. His body convulsing against her as he murmured her name. All he could think and feel was Nic, his whole being consumed by her. 

Their panting and shallow breaths were interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door. "We're about to land and I'm afraid you'll need to take your seats." Came the flight attendant's amused voice from the other side of the door.

Conrad pulled out of Nic and they looked at each other before breaking into quiet laughter. Hurriedly dressing and fixing themselves they left the bathroom and took their seats. Both of them excitedly anticipating their week long honeymoon filled with sun, sand and sex.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first CoNic fic, I love this ship and can't wait to see them get married in season 4. Hope you like it.


End file.
